Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle
|Veröffentlichung = link= 27.11.08 link= April 2011 link= April 2013 link= 10.11.11 link= 22.12.11 |ISBN = 3842000626 |ISBN2 = 3842000634 |ISBN3 = 3842002386 |ISBN4 = 3842007728 |Seiten = Band 1 - 3: 152 Band 4: 148 |Bände = 4 |Preis = € 6.50 D € 6.70 A |Mangaka = Naoki Sakura |Verlag = link= Shogakukan link= Tokyopop link= Norma Editorial link= Kazé Manga link= Panini Comics }}Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle ist ein Manga zu Professor Layton im CoroCoro Comic Magazin. Der Manga ist in Japan mit 4 Bände abgeschlossen. Auch auf Deutsch sind bereits alle 4 Bände erschienen. Jeder Band besteht aus mehreren Kurzgeschichten. Im Manga gibt es auch Rätsel. Die Lösungen befinden sich immer wenige Seiten später. Handlung Band 1 Professor Layton und die Bombenkatastrophe thumb|Band 1 Ein berüchtigter Bombenattentäter, der es auf Superdetektive abgesehen hat, sperrt Professor Layton und Luke im Büro ein und platziert eine Bombe, um das Haus in die Luft zu sprengen. Zwar können sie die Bombe entschärfen, doch als sie aus dem Fenster fällt, wird ein Großteil der Umgebung zerstört. Professor Layton und die verschwundene Torte Prosciutto beschuldigt den Professor, seine Geburtstagstorte gestohlen zu haben, es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass sie von Don Paolo gegessen wurde, nachdem er am Ende des ersten Abenteuers im Dorf abgestürzt war. Professor Layton und Professau Layton Layton stellt Luke auf die Probe, indem er ihm vorgaukelt, sich in ein Schwein (Professau Layton) verwandelt zu haben. Er deckt die Sache jedoch auf, als Luke sich zum neuen Hauptcharakter und das Schwein zum Maskottchen erklärt. Professor Layton und der geheimnisvolle Hut Luke will wissen, was unter dem Zylinder des Professors ist und tut sich daher mit Flora und Don Paolo zusammen. Professor Layton und das Geisterhaus Der Professor und Luke begeben sich in ein düsteres Schloss, in dem sich angeblich ein Geist befindet. Agnes und Kalle warnen davor, diesen zu betreten. Als sie das Schloss betreten und erkunden, greift die beiden plötzlich eine Ritterrüstung an. Am Ende stellt sich heraus, dass Don Paolo die Villa zum Geisterhaus gemacht hat, um hier ungestört Don Paolo-Maschinen zu produzieren. Daraufhin fliegt das Versteck von Don Paolo in die Luft, da Luke auf einen Selbstzerstörungsknopf gedrückt hatte. Professor Layton und Lukes Geheimnis Layton verdächtigt Luke, jetzt für Don Paolo zu arbeiten, doch nachdem er in sein Zimmer eindringt, findet er heraus, dass sein Geheimnis in Wirklichkeit ein Löwe ist, den er sich als Haustier hält. Professor Layton und das gekritzelte Auto Das Laytonmobil wird mit Graffiti verunstaltet und es stellt sich heraus, dass Don Paolo dahintersteckt. Professor Layton und die Schätze aus dem Wald Layton, Luke und Flora suchen im Wald einen Schatz. Als Flora sich als verkleideter Don Paolo enttarnt, bringen sie ihn dazu, die falsche Kiste zu öffnen. Professor Layton und die Diamantenkrone Der Professor wird beauftragt, den Diebstahl einer Diamantenkrone zu verhindern. Nachdem sie von Don Paolo gestohlen wird, kann er sie zurückholen. Professor Layton und der verschwundene Hamster Der Starkoch Makroni hat ein Restaurant eröffnet und Professor Layton und Luke wollen dort essen. Doch Makroni ist zu traurig, um ihnen etwas zuzubereiten, da sein Hamster verschwunden ist. Layton und Luke helfen ihm dabei, den Hamster zu finden. Band 2 Professor Layton und der geheimnisvolle Killer thumb|Band 2Der Professor befürchtet, jemand habe einen Killer auf ihn angesetzt. Da er und Luke niemanden Unschuldigen in Gefahr bringen wollen, bitten sie Don Paolo um Hilfe. Dieser willigt ein, da er meint, niemand außer ihm selbst sollte Layton besiegen, denn diesmal steckt anscheinend nicht er hinter den Ereignissen. Um nicht das Aufsehen der Polizei zu erregen, verkleidet sich Don Paolo als Flora. Am Ende stellt sich heraus, dass der Killer ein von Don Paolo selbst gebauter Roboter ist, der aufgrund einer Fehlfunktion auch Don Paolo selbst umbringen wollte. Da die echte Flora auftaucht, sieht der Roboter Flora nun doppelt, wodurch er einen Kurzschluss bekommt und sich selbst zerstört. Professor Layton und das Layton-Double In London treibt jemand, der dem Professor sehr ähnlich sieht sein Unwesen, sodass alle glauben, der Professor selbst sei böse. Layton zieht sich, um nicht erkannt zu werden, ein Hamster-Kostüm und sucht zusammen mit Luke und Flora das „Double“ des Professors. Als sie es beim Brunnen finden, zieht der Professor jedoch sein Kostüm aus, sodass Luke und Flora das Double nicht mehr vom echten Professor unterscheiden können. Doch mit einer Fangfrage wird das Double, das sich als Don Paolo der sich verkleidet hat, um dem Professor Schandtaten anzuhängen, herausstellt, von Luke enttarnt. Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Bei dieser Geschichte handelt es sich um eine abgeänderte Version vom Anfang des Spiels Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft. Professor Layton und der Hornpinguin Im Zoo wird ein Pinguin mit Hörnern präsentiert, den Luke sehen will. Der Professor will vor ihm verheimlichen, dass der Hornpinguin ein Schwindel ist, doch nachdem Don Paolo den Pinguin entführt, stellt sich heraus, dass Luke es ohnehin wusste. Professor Layton und der Splitterfall Layton zerstört aus Versehen ein Tonmodell von Luke und will es verheimlichen. Schließlich wird Don Paolo beschuldigt. Professor Layton und die Wunderlampe Bei einer Expedition in einer Pyramide findet der Professor eine Wunderlampe, doch am Ende wird der darin enthaltene Geist von Don Paolo in den Abfluss gespült. Professor Layton und der künstlerische Herbst Luke und der Professor wollen Flora porträtieren, doch Layton ist unbegabt und Luke zeichnet nicht sie, sondern nur die Katze in ihren Armen. Professor Layton und der Höllenzahnarzt Professor Layton hat Zahnschmerzen und braucht eine Behandlung. Der Arzt ist Don Paolo, doch wider Erwarten behandelt er ihn, anstatt ihm schaden zu wollen. Er verlangt jedoch 100 Millionen als Bezahlung. Professor Layton und Loch Ness Professor Layton, Luke und Flora gehen zum Loch Ness, um das sagenumwobene Seeungeheuer zu finden. Plötzlich fischt ein Angler ein gewaltiges Ungetüm aus dem See. Dabei handelt es sich allerdings nicht um das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness, sondern um Don Paolos Robo-Nessie, einen Roboter, den Don Paolo gebaut hat, um das echte Ungeheuer anzulocken und zu fangen. Aber da Don Paolo diesmal die Selbstzerstörungstaste an der Außenseite angebracht hat, kann Layton den Roboter sprengen. Als Flora und Luke traurig darüber sind, dass sie das echte Ungeheuer nicht finden konnten, kündigt der Professor an, dass sie im Winter den Yeti suchen werden. Band 3 Professor Layton und der Nixensee thumb|Band 3Layton und Luke suchen eine Nixe, die bei einem See gesehen wurde. Diese stellt sich jedoch als Don Paolo in Verkleidung heraus, den sie dann mit einem Wassergeist loswerden. Professor Layton und der schreckliche Schneeberg Der Professor, Luke und Flora verunglücken auf einem verschneiten Berg. Sie können sich in eine Pension retten, doch dort treffen sie auf einen Bankräuber, der sich in der Pension vor der Polizei versteckt. Dieser denkt, Layton habe ihn mit seiner herausragenden Intelligenz aufgespürt, und will ihn umbringen. Doch als er schießt, verfehlt er ihn und der Schuss verursacht eine Lawine. Diese bringt die Pension ins Wackeln und der Bankräuber kann überwältigt werden. Professor Layton und das Lügnerdorf Luke und der Professor besuchen das Quatschi-Dorf, wo alle durch einen Fluch das Gegenteil von dem sagen, was sie meinen. Don Paolo wird dort von allen bewundert, doch nachdem Luke den Fluch bricht, sagen sie die Wahrheit und er merkt, dass sie ihn eigentlich nicht mögen. Professor Layton und die Bombenkatastrophe 2 Der Bombenattentäter aus dem ersten Band versucht wieder, den Professor umzubringen. Diesmal hat er die Bombe auf seinem Zylinderhut angebracht und einen Mechanismus eingebaut, der die Bombe explodieren lässt, sobald Layton sie bemerken würde. Luke muss also den Entschärfungsschalter im Büro finden, bevor Layton merkt, dass sich auf seinem Hut eine Bombe befindet. Luke schafft es zwar, den Entschärfungsschalter zu finden, jedoch aktiviert dieser in Wahrheit den Zeitschalter, sodass nur noch drei Minuten bis zur Explosion bleiben. Als Luke den Professor über die Bombe aufklärt, gerät er zuerst in Panik, bittet dann aber Luke und Flora, das Büro zu verlassen, damit wenigstens die Beiden verschont bleiben. Als sie die Universität verlassen haben, explodiert die Bombe und der Hut fliegt stark beschädigt aus dem Fenster. Doch plötzlich erscheint der Professor neben ihnen: Er hat überlebt, in dem er den Hut abgenommen und sich stattdessen seinen Ersatzhut aufgesetzt hatte. Professor Layton und die Gefahr des Tees Don Paolo fordert den Professor zu einem Rätselduell heraus, da er einen Turm gebaut hat, der allen Tee auf der Welt in Kaffe umwandelt. Obwohl der Professor gewinnt, schießt Paolo den Turm ins All, damit er ihn nicht zerstören kann. In seiner Verzweiflung trinkt Layton jetzt Kaffe und stellt fest, dass dieser sich widerum in Tee verwandelt hat. Professor Layton und das Gehirnwäscherestaurant Professor Layton und Luke gehen wieder zu Makronis Restaurant, da der Professor vermutet, ihm könnte etwas zugestoßen sein. Makroni erzählt ihnen, dass er keine Kundschaft mehr hat, da alle Leute ins neue Restaurant nebenan gehen. Layton und Luke finden heraus, dass das Restaurant Don Paolo gehört, der Geld verdienen will, da es ihn ein Vermögen kostet, Layton zu ärgern. Um Kundschaft zu bekommen, benutzt er ein von ihm erfundenes Gehirnwäschegerät. Doch der Professor findet das Passwort, mit dem man das Gerät stoppt und Luke drückt wieder auf die Selbstzerstörungstaste um das Restaurant zu sprengen. Professor Layton und die Pilzhölle Der Professor hat einen Lachkrampf von Pilzen, die ihm Don Paolo heimlich unterjubelte. Luke schafft es, auch Paolo selbst die Pilze zu verabreichen und sucht dann nach einem Heilmittel, dem Legendären Pilz. Er kommt jedoch zu spät, sodass die beiden schon zu Pilzen geworden sind. Professor Layton und der Freizeitpark Luke, der Professor und Flora besuchen den Freizeitpark. Professor Layton und das entführte Mädchen Don Paolo entführt ein Mädchen ins Schloss Einmaleins. Um sie zu retten, müssen Luke und der Professor Multiplikationen lösen und besiegen Don Paolo schließlich mit einem Tritt. Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Hierbei handelt es sich um die Fortsetzung der gleichnamigen Geschichte aus dem zweiten Band. Professor Layton und der Ski-Yeti Wie im zweiten Band angekündigt, sucht der Professor nun nach dem Yeti. Sie finden ihn auf einem Berg, der zum Skifahren genutzt wird. Doch nach einer kurzen Verfolgungsjagd stellt sich heraus, dass es sich beim Yeti um den verunglückten Reisenden Polo handelt, der schon so lange auf der Suche nach Ägypten ist, dass ihm am ganzen Körper Haare gewachsen sind. Professor Layton und seine Beerdigung Der Professor stirbt durch Ausrutschen auf einer Bananenschale, aber der für Gentleman zuständige Tod gibt ihm für die Lösung eines Rätsels sein Leben zurück. Band 4 Professor Layton und der Weihnachtsmann thumb|Band 4Es ist Weihnachten, doch der Weihnachtsmann, der zum Professor kommt, ist Don Paolo, der sauer ist, weil er noch nie ein Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen hatte. Professor Layton und die Eisbahn Luke und der Professor besuchen die Eisbahn, da jemand angekündigt hat, er würde das Eis zum Schmelzen bringen und die Bahn so zum Schwimmbad machen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Don Paolo dahintersteckt, weil er eifersüchtig auf die eislaufenden Pärchen ist. Durch die riesige Lupe, die er über der Bahn platziert hatte, wird es jedoch auch für ihn selbst zu heiß und er bittet Layton um Hilfe. Nachdem dies gelingt, gibt Paolo auf, da er meint, solange es glückliche Paare gäbe, würden andere solche Taten begehen. Professor Layton und die Mäusebrüder Eine Maus bittet den Professor um Hilfe, da ihr Bruder entführt wurde. Er entlarvt den Otter als Täter. Professor Layton und der japanische Horror Layton soll auf das Haus eines alten Schulfreunds aufpassen. Dies ist jedoch ein japanisches Horror-Haus, mit dem Don Paolo ihn erschrecken wollte. Professor Layton und der Boxenfall Layton und Luke werden von Inspektor Chelmey um Hilfe gebeten, da ein mysteriöser Krimineller, der Dinge und Leute in Kisten steckt, in London sein Unwesen treibt. Der Professor entlarvt einen von drei Leuten, denen Kisten auf den Kopf gesteckt wurden, als den Täter selbst. Dieser ist ein Firmenangestellter, der 20 Jahre lang nichts anderes gemacht hat, als Kisten auf einem Fließband zu öffnen und wieder zu schließen. Obwohl Layton, Luke und Chelmey von ihm ebenfalls in eine Kiste gesteckt werden, können sie ihn einholen und bringen ihn zum Polizeirevier. Professor Layton und der teuflische Wald Layton besucht mit Luke den Teuflischen Wald, der angeblich Menschen in Bäume verwandelt. Durch das Vergraben eines Skeletts kann man den Fluch brechen, doch versehentlich zerstört es der Professor, sodass Layton und Luke zu Bäumen werden. Professor Layton und der Nebelmann In London taucht ein maskierter Dieb auf, der Nebelmann genannt wird, da er Wertsachen im Nebel stiehlt. Dieser entwendet das Auto des Professors und lässt es von seinen Giraffen davontragen, doch für das Lösen eines Rätsels bekommt er es zurück. Professor Layton und das verfluchte Bild Ein Foto des Professors wird verflucht. Glücklicherweise verrät Oma Enygma ihm, wie er den dafür verantwortlichen Geist Fluchi besiegt. Professor Layton und der wilde Stier In London teibt ein Stier sein Unwesen. Als der Professor den Drahtzieher erwischt (der überhaupt nicht seiner Vorstellung entspricht), greift der Stier ihn an. Letzten Endes wird Layton selbst verhaftet, und zwar wegen Ruhestörung. Professor Layton und die Waldfee Flora hat eine Fee gesehen, die sie mit Luke und dem Professor daraufhin im Wald sucht. Don Paolo verkleidet sich als Fee, doch gibt dann auf und hilft bei der Suche. Sie finden eine echte Fee, doch der Professor gibt schließlich bekannt, dass dies der letzte Band ist und der Manga nun endet. Professor Layton und der Bonus-Manga Als Luke, Flora und Don Paolo darüber trauern, dass der Manga nun fertig ist, kündigt der Professor den Beginn von Staffel 2 an, in der er und Luke nun von Emmy begleitet werden und Descole bekämpfen. Doch als sie sich von Flora und Don Paolo verabschieden, erwacht Layton in seinem Bett und stellt fest, dass es nun ein Traum war. Charaktere Hauptcharaktere * Professor Hershel Layton * Luke Triton * Flora Reinhold * Don Paolo Band 1 * Inspektor Chelmey * Kalle * Agnes * Prosciutto * Makroni * Hamster * Giuseppe * Polo Band 2 * Inspektor Chelmey * Oma Enygma * Clive * Hora * Bostro * Snapper * Gangster * Prosciutto Band 3 * Inspektor Chelmey * Clive * Objekt 03 * Katia Anderson * Anthony Herzen * Lola Enygma * Makroni * Hamster * Polo * Barton Band 4 * Emmy Altava * Jean Descole * Claire Folley * Arianna Barde * Janice Quatlane * Inspektor Chelmey * Dr. Andrew Schrader * Anthony Herzen * Katia Anderson * Oma Enygma * Schnurrbert * Clive * Inspektor Clamp Grosky * Baronin Dahlia Reinhold * Onyx Wissenswertes * Man erfährt in Band 1, dass Luke Plüschtiere liebt. * Die Schlösser, die Luke in der Geschichte Lukes Geheimnis benutzt, um seine Tür zu versperren, basieren optisch auf den „Psychischen Blockaden“ aus der Ace Attorney Spielserie. * Band 3 sollte eigentlich schon im September 2011 auf Deutsch erscheinen. Er erschien aber erst im Oktober 2012. * In Band 3 sieht man, dass der Professor ein Buch namens „50 Posen die gentlemanhaft sind“ besitzt. * Im Manga gibt es in London den Stadtteil London-Akiba welcher auf dem real existierenden Tokioter Stadtteil basiert. Galerie Cover Lustige Fälle 1 jp.png|Japanischer Band 1 Lustige Fälle 2 jp.png|Japanischer Band 2 Professor Layton and the Cheerful Mystery3.jpg|Japanischer Band 3 Lustige Fälle 4.jpeg|Japanischer Band 4 Lustige Fälle 1 fr.png|Französischer Band 1 Lustige Fälle 2 fr.png|Französischer Band 2 Lustige Fälle 3 fr.png|Französischer Band 3 Weblinks * Der Manga bei Shogakukan *Der Manga bei Tokyopop en:Professor Layton and the Cheerful Mystery fr:Professeur Layton et l'Étrange Enquête it:Il Professor Layton e i Misteri Buffi Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Mangas Kategorie:Fanartikel